The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to amusement systems commonly referred to as “zip lines” and the systems governing their use.
Background
A zip line amusement ride is a common attraction. Typically, it may consist of a rope or cable permanently affixed at some angle of declination, with platforms at either end to allow the participant (or rider) a place to connect and disconnect a trolley from the cable. These cables can range from fifty (50) feet to more than a mile long. The participant travels down the cable and comes to a stop at the lower platform. Generally, these attachment points are some sort of tower, rock face, or tree. Zip lines may be arranged in series, so that one zip line ends near the beginning of another.